


A Wolf's Tail

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Alpha Chase (PAW Patrol), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, But With Wolves, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chase (PAW Patrol), Rivalry, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Werepuppy Chase (PAW Patrol), Werewolf Chase (PAW Patrol), Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack Mentality, dog fight, implication of mpreg, implication of sex, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots involving werewolf Chase, human or pup and Marshall. Happy halloween!





	1. Making A New Friend (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on "Pups And The Werepuppy" episode.

"Goodnight pups." Yawned Ryder as he turned off the lantern and headed for his sleeping bag. His pups responded equally with a 'goodnight', getting comfortable in their own sleeping bags and started to drift off to sleep. A few hours passed when Marshall's ear started to twitch, causing the dalmatian to stir.

"Huh?" He mumbled, blinking his eyes as sleep started disperse. Once more, his ear started to twitch just as a sound of something rustling filled the air. "Rocky? Is that you?" He turned his head around to see all five of his friends in their sleeping bag, asleep. Suddenly, Marshall was much more awake as the rustling continued and his heart jumped into his throat.

Just before they had gone to bed, Uncle Otis had told them of the Legend of the Werepuppy. He had said on every full moon, the sighting of a werepuppy were reported and had pretty much spooked everyone to stay indoors. Werepuppies were big, bigger than the average pup, fast, and strong. They had long, sharp teeth, their growls and howls vibrating through the air, and their eyesight is usually ten times better than a regular pup. Werepuppies typically travel in packs, and often found in the woods, frighting anyone who dares trespass on their territory. There hadn't been any incidents, and as far as everyone knows, werepuppies was just an urban myth.

This is what Marshall tells himself as he stared right at a bush to his left, the one that was still rustling.

"It's just a story, Marshall. There's no such thing as a werepuppy," He muttered, but he couldn't stop himself from getting up and checking the noise out. _Something _had disturbed him from his sleep, and it's better safe than sorry, as Ryder would say. Silently, he crept towards the bush, ready to scream in case it _was _the werepuppy, and would alert everyone to it. Peaking into it, he was surprised to find that was noise came from a bunny family, one he had rescued one time, and let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought you were the werepuppy." He chuckled and then turned right around....

To find himself nose to nose with a pup unfamiliar to him. 

Before Marshall could scream, the pup jumped at him, causing the two to stumble down the hill, _away _from the other campers.

Marshall wants to be thrilled, but another part of him wants to scream at the thought of being _alone _with a _werepuppy_.

The moment they stopped rolling, the pup jumped away from Marshall and sat down a few centimeters away. Once Marshall got a better hold of himself, he turned to face his mysterious attacker.

The pup was bigger than him, black and brown fur ruffled, and from what little Marshall could see, his canines were a bit longer and bigger than his. His eyes were golden ambers, though something inside them cause the spotted pup to shiver (from fear? from anticipation?), he had no collar, and his claws desperately needed a trim.

It took a minute for Marshall to realize he was staring at an actual werepuppy.

He opened his mouth to scream.

The werepuppy stopped him.

"Ssshh! Do you want to wake your friends?! Not only that, but bring my _pack _too?!" The werepuppy hissed out, ears flat against his head, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Marshall quickly shook his head. With a sigh, the werepuppy let him go, and Marshall started babbling.

"Oh my god, there's _more _of you?! I...I thought you guys were just a myth! I...I..._please _don't hurt me or my friends, Mr. Werepuppy! I promise we'll leave as soon as we can!" He cried, tears appearing in his eyes. For his part, the werepuppy just looked confused.

"What? No, I'm not going to hurt you. And you don't have to leave," Then he narrowed his eyes. "Not unless you plan on hurting my friends, or the forest."

"What? I, no, we would never," Marshall started, looking just as confused. "We wouldn't hurt our homes."

"Good. That's good." The werepuppy nodded his head. "Sorry for the scare, it's just that there are _so _many hunters out here trying to hunt down a werepuppy, or people trying to cut down the forest to make room for buildings and stuff. You guys didn't seem like the type to do any of that, but I had to make sure."

"People...hunt you?" Marshall asked, curiosity sparked. "Why would they...?"

"You said it yourself, we're a myth," The werepuppy smirked, showing off his fangs. "Obviously, some people want to be proven wrong."

"I see," Marshall said, looking at the ground. "Well, none of my friends are hunters nor are we harming the forest. We're just campers!"

"Campers? Hmm, it's been a while since we've seen one of those," The werepuppy said. "Us werepuppies typically leave campers alone, but with more and more humans coming around, it's hard not to be spotted."

"I understand. Oh, by the way, my name's Marshall! What's your name?" The dalmatian asked.

"The name's Chase. Anyway, I have to get going before my pack starts wondering where I am. I don't want to cause any misunderstandings, so-"

"Wait, Chase, I..." Marshall shifted his paw, looking down at the ground. Chase raised an eyebrow. "I...would like to see you again, if that's okay. I...I want to meet your pack."

At that, both ears perked up as Chase's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You...want to see me again? You want to meet my _pack_?" He asked in disbelief. When Marshall just nodded his head, he continued. "Two seconds ago, you were about to scream your head off at the sight of me."

"That's before I got to know you Chase. Most of the rumors about werepuppies seemed off-putting, if not outright intimidating," Marshall said. "I don't really...want to prove anything, so you say, I'd just like to be your friend!"

"Friend? With me?" Chase asked, still looking at the dalmatian with disbelieving eyes. 

"Yes! If...that's okay?" Marshall asked, worryingly. Chase shook his head.

"It's fine. I never had a friend outside of my pack before. In fact, outside of werepuppies, I hardly know anything about normal puppies." Chase admitted. Marshall perked up, a smile on his face as his tail started to wag.

"I'd be glad to teach and inform you, then! See you next full moon then, Chase!" Marshall said, running back to the campsite where his friends were still sleeping. 

"We're here all year-round, you don't have to wait for the next full moon." He muttered. He had been ready to go back to his pack when he realized something _very _important to werepuppies.

Introducing another werepup, or in this case, another normal pup, into the pack was a sign that the pup doing the introducing intend on _mating _with said pup.

Oh boy.


	2. A Wolf in Dog's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase has always been a werepuppy. It's just a lot harder to ignore instincts.

Making a team full of animals was quite the experience, if one had to say anything about it. It's quite another when one of those animals is actually wild, a supposed legend, and is currently making a name for himself.

Ryder had found Chase when he had been just a young pup, isolated and alone from his pack. The young werepuppy hadn't been very trustful, and constantly nipped at Ryder whenever the human got too close. The nips had hurt, sometimes caused him to bleed, but that didn't stop Ryder from taking care of him until eventually, Chase stopped seeing him as a threat and more a friend, if not his pack mate. The ten year old stopped by the forest almost every day so he and the werepuppy could play with each other, the bond deepening, until one day, when Ryder came to their usual spot, Chase hadn't been there.

"Chase?" Ryder looked around with a frown on his face. The werepuppy was nowhere to be found, so Ryder had decided to go look for him, calling out to him. "Chassssee! Chase! Chase, where are you?!"

That's when Ryder heard the sound a whimpering, coming from up top of a hill. Looking up, Ryder could see a small wolf pup dangling by their paws, trying to hold on. Beside the wolf pup, was Chase and he held the pup the scruff of its neck, trying to lift him. But something was wrong. "Chase!"

Briefly, the two met eyes, just as a loud roar was heard. A roar that kind of sounded like a bear.

"Oh no," He muttered, rushing up towards the hill just in time to see the bear closing in on Chase and the wolf pup. With Chase's focus on the pup, he couldn't very well defend himself against the bear, so Ryder had to act fast. Digging into his pocket, Ryder dig out a couple of pup treats he had brought for Chase, just to see if he would like them. _Well, here goes nothing. _"Hey!" He shouted, getting the bear's attention. "Look what I have! Some very yummy treats to one black bear!"

This seemed to have worked as the bear quickly turned around and began to follow Ryder, the ten year old leading the bear back towards its cave. After some time, and making sure the bear would stay put, Ryder had met up with Chase, who had been checking the pup over to make sure he was okay.

"Is he okay?" Ryder asked.

"Shaken, but otherwise good. If I hadn't been there, that bear would've eaten him." Chase growled, ears laying flat.

"Well, it's a good thing you found him. Does he have a pack?" Ryder asked.

"Don't know. Want to help me look?" Chase asked, and Ryder just smiled, nodding his head. The two went through the entire forest until they had eventually met up with the pup's pack. In a brief moment, the obvious leader and Chase had a stare off before Ryder had let go of the pup, letting him run over to his family. With one more glance at Chase, the search party went about their way.

"That was an amazing rescue, by the way," Ryder said, giving Chase a head scratch. Chase made a noise Ryder hadn't ever heard before, but judging by the way the werepuppy lean into his hand, Ryder was sure it was a good noise. "You know, since you don't have a pack of your own, and I've been looking for a police pup, how would you like to be part of the PAW Patrol?"

"...PAW Patrol? What's that?" Chase asked, glancing at the Ryder wearyingly.

"It's a team I made up in order to help people in need. I don't have a lot of recruits right now, but I promise you, by the time this thing kicks off, you'll have a family. A pack." Ryder said, smiling. He could see a glimmer of hope within the werepuppy's eyes, and with a nod, Chase had officially became the first member of the PAW Patrol. "Gonna have to explain what I have to do as a, what'd you call it, police pup?"

"Sure thing Chase."

That had been two years ago. Two years of Chase being tamed into a normal pup; despite the enhance hearing, smelling, sharp teeth and claws, and resisting the urge to chase after smaller prey. Two years where he had been told 'no' he couldn't just bite someone just because they had annoyed him, two years of being scolded after he had pissed on a lot of things he shouldn't be pissing on and has been told to 'go outside' if he needed to pee - of Ryder not understanding that Chase isn't doing it because he needed to _pee_, but because to warn off other predators and werepuppies. Two years of going through several chew toys before Ryder had taken the hint and brought him some better, stronger, toys to chew on. Two years of Chase being trained into a professional were-police-pup, which made him happy. In a way, it'd meant he could assert his dominance in a more correct way, without being scolded or feared. In that short amount of time, Chase was happy.

And then, Ryder started to bring the other, _normal _pups - as promised.

Chase had immediately began placing each and every one of them into their place - making it clear that _he _was the Alpha of the group, and no one would argue with that. Each pup - Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, _Skye _\- had spent a minute or so on the ground, their bellies up, and neck sideways to show their submission to the Alpha. If the pups got too rowdy, Chase bared his teeth at them, chased them down, and held them still by the neck. No one argued, and play fights were quickly done in when Chase placed his teeth over their snout. At that point, the ranks were established.

Rocky was the beta, Zuma the lead warrior, Rubble was the hunter, Everest the healer, Tracker the warrior, Skye the delta, and then Marshall....

Marshall was complicated.

First glance, Chase had placed him as the Omega - mostly because of how he wouldn't fight back. Not against Chase, not against the other pups, not even against his bullies. In the eyes of werepuppies and wolves, this was seen as a weakness and is the reason why Omegas are left behind, leaving _them _to take care of the pups instead of the rest of the group. Omegas were, by default, expandable and taken care of _less _than the others. Chase didn't smite him for that, but it _did _make his inner wolf want to put him in his place again and again and again.

Then the two began to hang out with each other.

Chase had gotten to know Marshall a bit more despite being the 'weak' one. As it turns out, Marshall was very kind, forgiving, cheerful, and so full of love and playfulness - it reminded Chase of a werepuppy (never mind the fact that they _are _in fact, puppies. Chase included). At that point, Chase had decided to move Marshall up to _maybe_ a scouter. Despite his clumsiness and optimistic attitude, Marshall does seem very aware of the things around him, so maybe he would be good at scouting.

And then Ryder decided to make him the EMT pup, and Chase _saw _Marshall at work. The Dalmatian is very good at what he does - putting out fires, helping the wounded - and it made Chase's respect for him grow. A few more times of this, and Chase thought he would make a good healer - so the healer rank now belonged to Marshall. That should've been the end of it. It should've stopped right there, once it's been made clear that Everest was no longer the healer, but Marshall.

It wasn't the end of it.

The more time Chase spent with the PAW Patrol, the more times the pups no longer felt like something he _had to make clear that **he **was the alpha_, and instead it felt more natural. The pups, despite their differences (which is a laugh in and of itself. They were practically _cousins_), still loved and respected Chase, but they also respected the wolf within too. They knew better than to question his motives and to submit when Chase was through playing. They made sure to give space when Chase needed it, and also let him know that he had hurt them in some way when playing too rough for him. Werepuppies were, after all, a lot stronger than a normal puppy, so an occasional scarring may happen if they aren't careful. Ryder may have been the alpha of the pack as a whole, but _Chase _was his second-in-command. And Chase, despite being 'tamed', was still as wild as any creature who had lived in the woods for most of their life.

Everything just started to fall into place, and now Chase had something he would gladly call a _pack_. Which meant, as the leader of the pack (Ryder none baring), it was his duty to check upon each and every member. Which meant spending quality time with each and every one of them. Which meant spending time with Marshall.

Spending time with Marshall wasn't bad. He was such an energetic pup, as known for his breed, and he really, really loved to play and laugh. Chase had gotten closer to Marshall than any other pup in the group, enjoying his jokes, his personality, had gotten to know his backstory and why he had such low self-esteem. He begun looking forward to the days where Marshall would lay his bright blue eyes on him, the days where he would run up to Chase and ask if he wanted to play. He loved to hear Marshall's laugh, loved the fact that Marshall seemed to trust him more than the other pups. It had gotten to the point where Chase realized Marshall had no longer fit the healer rank.

Instead, because Marshall became his very _first_ best friend, his most trusted companion, he became the beta.

And...wow, what a rank that was. Second-in-command, the one most people - or in this case, pups - would turn to when Alpha was no longer fit to be the Alpha, or if something had happened to Alpha. His wolf had been pleased with this change of events, but then, there was still something missing. Something _more. _Chase hadn't realized what it was until they started to hit maturity, and instincts started to run amok.

Marshall just wasn't someone he could count on - he was also his _mate. _

At least, that's what his instincts are telling him. He wants Marshall to submit to him, to bite his neck, leave marks and fill him up with his seed - to _breed _the Dalmatian, even if nothing would come from that. It didn't matter, because Marshall had eventually became _pretty _to him, someone _worthy _to be by his side, and he desperately, desperately, wanted Marshall to be _his. _

But no. He can't.

Not because he thinks it's wrong, but because acting on instinct....was something Ryder trained him not to do. It didn't stop him from establishing ranks, of course, but things like that....no. He couldn't. Plus, he would scare Marshall. Marshall didn't like the idea of Alphas/Omegas/Betas and other ranks like that because he had been _bullied _into submission. Chase may have been a werepuppy, and he may still be wild, but he wasn't heartless. He wasn't going to court Marshall the way a normal werepuppy would court another.

Maybe some pup treats and flowers - despite his allergies, surprisingly enough - would do. That's how humans court one another, after all. 


	3. Call Of The Night (Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the classic "I've been bitten by a werewolf and now I'M the werewolf!" story. My personal favorite. Truthfully, I kind of have a story like this on the back burner, it's mostly heavily influenced by Devilman (of the 1900's kind) - just, y'know, Wolfman instead of the Devil. Which means Marshall (who would be Ryo in the story) is NOT Satan. Just throwing that out there.

Of all the things that could've happened in his normal, everyday life, being bit by and turned into a werewolf hadn't been one of them.

As far as Chase is aware, werewolves didn't exist! They were just spooky stories to tell to kids so they could stay away from wild creatures, and to stay in bed! Chase had been very firm in his non-belief of the supernatural, so an old man warning him to stay away from the ol' tracks outside of Adventure Bay didn't mean a thing to him.

And now here we are.

Chase cracked his neck to the side to see the large, mostly faded, scar where he had been bit. The scar ran long down his throat, so close to his jugular vein, and he had been spewing blood, frighten out of his mind, but the werewolf didn't kill him. He held the teenager down with his teeth, golden eyes pinned at him as life rapidly started to decease, but Chase wasn't killed. He didn't know how long he'd been laying on the ground, but about time Chase woke up from his not-dead state, the werewolf was gone, leaving only the scar behind. At first, Chase had chalked up as a random animal attack and went to the hospital to get it checked out. They hadn't found anything wrong; no ill-fated disease or bacteria from the bite, and Chase hadn't felt woozy from losing so much blood. Still, that didn't stop them from recommending rest and some medicine to fight off any infection Chase may have had, and to take a week off from school.

Chase hadn't complained.

Everything _seemed _normal, at first. No sickness, no sign of the animal, no abnormalities. If the old man had warned him because of the random attack, Chase should've listened.

And then, a month had passed and Chase realized a few things.

For one, his sense of smell and eyesight had gotten better. He could see everything up to 300 miles away, noticing the little things like how Skye's glittery lip gloss _actually _had sparks of glitter - but they were so tiny, it looked more like gloss from up close. Or that time when he saw a kid about to fall from his window, despite not being close enough to catch him. And that was another thing too.

He had gotten faster, as of late. 

Chase, by no means, was a slow runner - not like Rubble was; but he also was never really fast enough to catch his best friend, Marshall, either. These days, Chase could run laps around the white skin teenager and never break a sweat. Then his hunger grew, more carnivorous than ever; his hearing, not only got better, but also very sensitive - bird noises outside of his window were loud enough to beat his brains out, Chase could hear people talking about him even in low voices, and probably the most disturbing noise he could hear was everyone's heartbeats. Some spiked whenever he was around (Marshall), while others were soothing to listen to, a normal, resting heartbeat.

Chase started to freak out.

He didn't know why his senses were enhance, but they were. He had decided to visit the old man again, but he had been nowhere to be found. This had frustrated Chase, and it was at the moment when he realized he was able to do something he couldn't before.

He was _growling. _

"W-What's happening to me?!" Chase squeaked, panic in his voice. It was then Chase decided to search on the internet for his problems.

And it was on the internet, did he realize...

Werewolves were real. And he had been bitten by one.

With a groan, Chase threw himself on his bed, ignoring the slight musky smell from his own body.

Great. So he's a werewolf now. Just what he needed in his plain ol' cliché life story.

With another groan, Chase rolled onto his side just as there was a knock on his door. Without lifting his head up, thanks to his heighten senses, Chase already knew who it was.

"Chase?" Marshall called out. It's been five weeks since he'd last seen Chase and the white-skinned teen was growing anxious. Chase hadn't been himself lately, not since the attack, and as his best friend, he wanted to make sure that he was alright and not dead or missing somewhere.

"Come in, Marshall." Was the muffled response. With a twist, Marshall open the door to find Chase laying face down on his bed, the air around him feeling and looking miserable.

"Chase? You okay?" Marshall asked as he stepped inside the room, sitting at the end of the bed. There was a slight huff as Chase turned to his side to stare at his best friend. With his heighten sense of smell, there was a light and flowery smell surrounding the other teen, and it kind of made Chase want to snuggle up against him, stick his nose against his neck to breathe it in.

Blinking, Chase shook his head lightly.

Where did _that _come from?

"I...I'm fine. Just had a life-changing experience." Literally.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it must've been scary getting attacked by a wild beast," Marshall replied, laying down next to his friend. Chase suddenly at the urge cover Marshall with his body, to hold on to him, but refrained from doing so. With these new werewolf things, Chase had gotten the urge to do things he normally didn't want to do before - like, mount Skye. Despite Skye being his crush, it still felt so...wrong, to want that. "But...that doesn't mean you should pull away from your friends. We want to help you, Chase. So come on, talk to me. What's going on?"

Marshall had moved closer to the half-human now, peering at Chase with curious blue eyes.

Chase found it hard to swallow as every inch of his brain started to scream.

_**He's mocking us, **_a voice hissed. It sounded like his own, but more...bestial. _**He's not Alpha. We are. Make him submit, show him where he belongs. Underneath us. **_

With a strangle yelp, Chase found himself tossed off the bed and onto the floor, startling Marshall. Looking to the side, shocked blue eyes met panic ambers.

"Are...you okay?" Marshall asked. Chase couldn't speak. He open his mouth a few times, but nothing was coming out. Instead, Chase decided to shake his head, and Marshall then moved from the bed and onto the floor to give Chase a hug. "It's okay. Whatever you're going through, it's okay."

Right. Because telling your best friend that you are now a werewolf, who is apparently an Alpha who doesn't like to be stared at - or touch, given how badly he just wanted to shove Marshall onto the ground and hold him there, face down and ass up - makes everything okay.

Chase wanted to laugh.

"No, really Marsh, I'm going through life-changing experiences." He cracked, but Marshall just held him tighter.

Yeah. Chase's life sucks. 


	4. Living With The Wolves (Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf-shifter Chase and his mate, Marshall, living the best lives. Side note, I need to go back to school. Because goddamn, I want to create my own wolven language and have no idea where to start. I will come back to this, somewhere in the future.

It was a quiet night in Adventure Bay, with not a single soul out and about and all the lights in the houses turned off. Up in the sky, the stars twinkled and the moon, full, shone brightly over the town and forest - its light touching everything within its distance. Crickets chirped and the owls hoot, but so far, things were uneventful.

Which means it was a perfect night for a run.

Suddenly, there was another noise; longer, sharper, and more drawn out that disturbed the otherwise peaceful atmosphere. Sounds of thumping filled the air as four large beings trampled through the forest, managing to bob and weave through narrow spaces, and fallen tree logs. Another howl was drawn out as the wolves continued to race.

The wolves were abnormally large, twice the size of a miniature horse. One of them, one the right side, was more of a russet color, brown fading into a light patch of cream nears it tail; the one on the opposite side is more of a wine color, a dark red on the ears and leg, and seem to be missing some fur on the end of its tail; in the back, the wolf is a black-grey color with a scar across its eye, and in the front was a black-and-tan wolf. The leader has a slightly smaller frame, but from the neck down, its back was smooth and skinnier. On its body liter tons of scars and bite marks, though those had faded over time.

_"Leader," _The wolf, the black-grey, called out in their mind link. _"Can we stop for a second? We've been running for miles."_

Another wolf, the red one, laughed.

_"What, are you getting tired, weakling? It's only been eight miles."_

_"Elijah." _The russet colored wolf growled to which the red wolf, Elijah, rolled his eyes. That's when the leader of the group stopped.

_"Yeah," _He said. _"Yeah, this is good. We need to get back to the Tribe anyway. The Elders are going to be worried if we're gone for too long." _

_"You mean, your **human mate **is going to be worried, and you, the good Alpha Chase, don't want to make him worry, right?" _Elijah mocked, laughing, only to yelp when the leader, Chase, grabbed him by the neck and held. _"I give, I give!" _

_"At least our territory is safe." _The russet wolf, Lilith, said. With a single nod, the group of four headed back to their den, with the grey-black wolf whining along the way. It didn't take long for the shifters to get back to their Tribe, and they were greeted with nods and bowing of acknowledgement of the other members. _"I'm going to see the Elders, go see your mate." _Lilith said and began walking towards the left side of the tribe. The other two began running to their friends, with Elijah chasing after the black-grey wolf. With a sigh, Chase headed towards the tent, where his mate is suppose to be.

Chase couldn't help but smile.

It's been two years since he and his Tribe had found the boy, scared, alone and injured. They had helped him heal, but when the time had come to send him back to civilization, problem had started to arise. Some of the Elders had wanted him dead, because he now knew of the shifters, while others argued that he should stay here, _because _he knew of the shifters. There had been issues with that idea, for they had found the teenager weak, and would offer nothing to the Tribe. All the while, Chase had found himself staring at the white-skinned boy, feeling something within him stirring, but not quite sure what it had been.

The weeks spent with the teenager were filled with him being bullied by the other members of the Tribe, though Chase had always managed to put a stop to them. The two had gotten close, in that time, and Chase had learned a lot about humans through him. He knew that the skill of a hunter no longer applies to humans, for now they could always get their food through this thing called 'markets' and 'groceries stores', as well as getting their clothes from 'shopping'. He knew that things called 'learning' is from schools, and somewhat hands-on experience, rather than being demonstrated by the adults and having the pups/kids do it themselves. He knew that the forest was starting to have limited space due to the trees being cut down so humans could have other buildings and more shopping. And he knew that humans have a tendency to make a 'small problem' into a bigger problem.

Yes, in the weeks where his mate had stayed, Chase had learned alot about humans, which meant his thoughts about them were correct.

Humans really are weird.

Anyway, the more time Chase and his mate spent together, the more and more of a pull Chase had felt towards the boy. The teenager was very kind, despite being bullied and abused, and no matter how many times he's been rejected by his own members, he still would try his best to help out.

This was when a change of events had occurred, and caused the Elders decision on letting him stay.

One of their members had came back from being ambushed by a rival Tribe. The shifter had been young, on the cusp of maturity for shifters - which were around anywhere between 18-22 months - and had he not gotten away, the member would've been killed mercilessly. While everyone had been in a uproar, wanting to hunt down the rivals, Chase had noticed the boy leaning over the wounded member, checking for a pulse.

"He's still alive," He said, stopping the argument dead in its track. "If anyone would get me some medicine and herbs, I might be able to save him."

"You," One of the Elders, Sythe, started, eyes never leaving the boy's face. "You are a healer?"

"I could be, if you have the right tools for me to heal him." He said.

"You heard him, go get our plants and herbs!" Licana, the Head Wolf, shouted, causing the other members to scramble to get what the boy needed. "If you can save him, Weakling, we are forever in your debt. And you may stay here." Licana said. With a nod, the teenager got to work. Not long after, the member - Elise - had came from a critical state, to a more healthy one. "Thank you, Savior. You have earned your place with us."

This caused the human to smile.

After that, the bullying and shunning received from the Tribe cease, and the human - now called by his name, Marshall - started to fit right in. In that moment, Chase realized that pull he'd felt towards Marshall was because his wolf had recognized him as his mate. This had only confirmed his spot in the Tribe, much to the Elders' reluctance.

Days had spent with Chase courting Marshall, of rubbing his scent all over the boy, and admitted submission to him until finally....

Finally, Chase had him as a mate.

"Chase," A voice called out just as the wolf entered his tent. There, on his bed, laid his beautiful mate, covered in traditional mating jewels and cloth; which signify not only was he the Alpha of the pack's mate, but also the Pack's mother. Marshall smiled at him. "How was the run?"

Chase started to shift into his human form, the fur melting into bronze skin, hair black as midnight, but his eyes stayed the same - still amber, still burning bright with a hint of wilderness.

"It was a good run. There was no problems, except Gil complaining about how long the run was," He said, stretching out his muscles. From the corner of his eye, he could see Marshall staring at him, down his torso, before settling at the cock in between his legs. He suddenly had the urge to puff up his chest, his Alpha growling in satisfaction of being appealing to his mate. Which was ridiculous because Marshall _always _found him appealing. He started walking over to the bed. "Just wanted to come see you though."

"Yeah?" Marshall giggled, huddling closer to the warm body of his mate.

"Yeah." Chase whispered, kissing him on the lips and bringing the boy closer. A peck quickly became more, tongue plunging into each other's mouths as Chase began to lay Marshall down on his bed. A moan escaped the teen as Chase broke apart the kiss and settle into his neck, biting and sucking, causing the boy beneath him to shiver.

Who would've thought running away from an abusive household would turn into this? Certainly not Marshall.

But it's not like he's complaining, especially when Chase was doing _that _with his tongue.

It's going to be a long night, he thought, grinning as he pressed his body against Chase's, feeling his interest against his.

Totally going to be a long night. 


	5. My Mate, The Werepuppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the extended version of A Wolf in Dog's Clothing? But not by much.

For the longest time, Marshall didn't know how he had felt when Ryder had first introduce him to the werepuppy named Chase.

The more wilder pup had been intimidating, at first; long, sharp teeth, sharp claws, and somewhat ill-temperate. Not that Marshall would blame him, of course. Chase _is _a wild creature, like it or not, and only knows how to survive. Trust must be earned - from both sides - and eventually everything else will fall into place, such as Chase willingly want to play with them. This doesn't mean Marshall didn't find the werepuppy a bit...scary.

Dominance ran true within their wild counterparts, and Chase had immediately began placing each member of the PAW Patrol in their place. He was the Alpha, they were to listen and follow him, and disobedience will _not _be tolerated. Though Ryder had tried to tone that behavior down a bit - to make Chase more sociable, it was still pretty clear to every pup what position they're in due to Chase bending and breaking the rules of their less-than-wild relative (kind of ironic, for a police pup).

On the social scale of dogs, pups, and werepuppies alike, Marshall is, by far, the lowest one yet - the Omega.

He's known that for his entire life; having been born as the runt of the litter, rejected by his parents, bullied and teased mercilessly by the other pups. By the time Ryder had gotten his hands on him, all Marshall had known was 'lay your head down', 'lay your body down', 'don't make eye contact', and to 'hide when you are scared'. It had taken a lot of training and compassion from Ryder to rewrite these things Marshall had learned on his way of becoming a fire pup, and while Marshall is still working on his self-esteem problems, the Dalmatian thought he had been getting better.

And then Chase happened, and his fears slowly started coming back.

Marshall will say this, though, at least Chase had never gone out of his way to make Marshall feel bad. He knows that Omegas in packs are typically treated as less-than-equal, so it was a bit of a surprise that Chase had never actually _tried _to make Marshall feel bad about himself intentionally. It was a little thing, but Marshall was very glad for it.

Years started passing by as the PAW Patrol started growing a name for themselves, and Marshall had found himself getting closer to the werepup of the group. His jokes, as lame as they were, actually made the werepuppy laugh, and smile (though that scared him a bit, because werepup or a regular pup, the 'smiling' rule still applies: they are NOT happy). Chase talks a bit more to them, though more with Marshall than everyone else, and is always around him for some reason; always next to him when they were going up the elevator, always helping him out whenever he was stuck, listening to him when he revealed the reason why he wouldn't fight back against the other pups. Marshall had felt his heart flutter every time Chase had taken a time out from his patrolling to come and see him, or to talk. The two had gotten so close over the years that Marshall could announce that Chase was his best friend, and knowing that little piece of info - when there had been a time where Chase hadn't been so trustful, only going to Ryder when he needed him - caused Marshall to wear the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. He had never been so happy in life, not since when he and Ryder slowly started to bond, giving them the friendship you see today.

And this was a special moment for Chase, too, because he had never had a best friend before, let alone friends.

Marshall wanted to keep his spot in Chase's life, so he's willing to teach him everything he needed to know about being 'best friends'.

So focus on wanting to teach Chase this, to keep his spot, he hadn't notice the obvious shift in ranks or behavior.

He hadn't notice the way Chase kept staring at him; the way he kept shifting closer if only to gather scent from his body. He hadn't notice Chase became extremely protective of him, growling at any pup - and especially at Everest - that came near him. He hadn't notice Chase leaving lingering scents all over his puphouse/firetruck. He hadn't notice Chase circling him like a predator after his prey. He hadn't notice that every time Chase wins at their play fights, their stance became a bit more...provocative. He hadn't notice Chase getting tense each time his courting method ended up in a failure.

But he _did _notice the treats and the flowers. He notice the blushing on the werepup's face, the stuttering, and how, almost every Valentine's Day, Chase gave him a card. Nobody else, just him.

It took him a while to understand.

Chase just didn't see him as a best friend; he saw him as a potential _mate_. His rank had moved up to something closer to Alpha - Beta. Chase _trusted _him; trusted him to lead the team when neither Chase or Ryder could. He respected Marshall _enough _to leave the Dalmatian on his own with the other pups, but also, he became his shoulder to cry on - the one Chase wanted to tell all his secrets to.

"Oh." Marshall breathed, eyes wide, just as he started to understand the dynamics better. He was the Beta of the group, but Chase had wanted _more _from him. He wanted to mate with him. He had been scenting him since the shift began, and made it very clear to everyone (but Marshall) just where Marshall stood in their little pack.

It was probably the biggest honor Marshall had ever received.

"Oh." He said again. Skye rolled her eyes, a playing smile on her face.

"Yep. It took you this long to figure it out, huh?" She asked. Marshall blinked.

"No offense, but I've always thought it'd be you. You liked Chase, right?" He asked, looking at the cockapoo in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Skye closed her eyes and tilted her head, ears slightly moving. When she open them, Marshall saw the pain and the reluctance in them that broke his heart.

"Yeah," She said. "I kind of did. But Chase...he lived by his own rules. He's a werepuppy, and a strong one at that. I could try to flirt with him, I _have _tried to flirt with him, but he wasn't interested. If anything, he'd send me away if I annoyed him too much." She laughed, but Marshall could hear the heartbreak. "And honestly? You deserve to be happy. You're an awesome pup, Marshall, and a great fire pup at that. No matter what your family said about you, no matter what those bullies had told you, you're good at what you do. So, believe me when I say this: Chase isn't wrong for picking you as his mate. You're just as strong as he is, and I guess that's why he's attracted to you. He will make you happy. I'm rooting for you."

Tears starting to pour down his face as Marshall gave Skye - a pup whom he came to care for as a sister - a hug.

"Thank you," He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just go get your mate." Skye giggled. Breaking away from the hug, Marshall gave her once glance over before stepping away, and began running towards Chase. "Good luck, Marshall."

Meanwhile, Chase had been patrolling the area again when Marshall literally ran into him. First he started to growl in annoyance, but when he realized it was Marshall, he stopped.

"Marshall?"

"I want you to court me like the way a werepuppy would." Marshall said, sliding off of Chase. Chase, in the mist of getting up on all fours, paused in his movement. He quickly turned towards the Dally, who was staring back at him with determination.

"I? You? Court? Werepuppy? What?!" He squeaked, blushing.

"I want you to court me like you would normally as a werepuppy." Marshall restated, blue eyes never leaving the werepuppy's.

"But...are you sure that's what you want? If I court you....you're gonna have to submit to me." Chase said, tone dipping down into a growl. Marshall could just see exactly when Chase's more feral side started to play, when his pupils started to dilate, and he was licking his lips more often.

"Then I will." 

"I want you to do it willingly, not because you were forced to," Chase snarled, looking away from the Dalmatian. "You were bullied, Marshall. I...I don't know how the ranks are established among regular pups, but for werepuppies, we only force our pack members into submission when they're being disobedient. It's never for fun."

"It's like that too," Marshall whispered. "Most of the time. Sometimes, you just end up dealing with a pup who wants to over-dominate. Thus, bullying."

"Tch."

"Chase, look at me," Marshall said, following the line of Chase's sight and forcing the werepuppy to look at him. "I wouldn't have asked if I knew it wasn't what I'd wanted. To be completely honest if you, I...I hadn't notice you trying to court me." There was blush on his face as Chase snorted in amusement.

"To be fair to you, I....If I court you, Marshall, I'd be breaking everything Ryder has taught me in order to become more socialize." Chase said, looking at the ground. "I...I'm always going to be a bit more possessive of you. I'll try to fight off the other pups if they want to play with you. I....I would try to breed you, too. As if you'll be carrying my pups," At that, Marshall's face turned the same color of his firetruck. "I want you to wear my scent, to _own _you. I want to show off for you - to let everyone know that I'm _yours _and that I'm the _best damn thing _you could possibly get. I'm willing to fight for you, to hunt for you, to show you I can provide in everything in life - food, shelter, sex. Those types of things. I....it's very hard for me to ignore these things when all I really want to do is prove that I'm the Alpha for you." 

Silence followed after his speech, Chase still looking at the ground. He couldn't bare to see Marshall's reaction to his confession, knowing it'd be too much to bare for the pup next to him.

"Then...please Alpha, make me yours," Chase's ears perked as he suddenly looked up and saw Marshall...extremely close to his body. The werepuppy could smell his scent so directly as Marshall nuzzled him. "I want all of that, pretty please? Tell me what I have to do to become a good mate for you."

"_Shit, _Marshall-"

"Court me like you would if Ryder hadn't said no to your regular behavior. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Marshall even gave him a wink, tail wagging. Currently eyeing it, Chase had to look away.

"Does that mean you'll participate in The Hunt?" Chase asked. Marshall's tail started to slow as he looked up at Chase.

"The Hunt?"

"Basically, you act as prey and I'll try to catch you," He said, a sliver of amber peaking out from Chase's eyelids. "If I win, I'll have to mate with you."

"And if I win?"

"Either end the game, or..." Chase bit his lip. "Mate with me."

"Mate with you," Marshall said, giving Chase a lick on his cheek. He giggled when Chase scrunched up his nose a bit. "Definitely mating with you."

This will be fun. 


	6. Meeting The Pack (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Meeting A New Friend Au.

It's been weeks since the initial meeting of the werepuppy. Marshall had never forgotten it, and with each passing day, the Dalmatian had started counting down to another full moon.

"You sure are excited about this camping trip, Marshall." Skye said, looking at the Dalmatian.

"Yeah. You act like you've never been camping before." Rubble commented. 

Marshall hadn't told the others what happened during their previous stay at Uncle Otis's. He figures no one would believe him if he did, with Ryder insisting on it being just a legend, and the last thing he wanted, was to make a liar out of himself. Plus, he feels like he would betrayed Chase if he did.

"Oh! Uh, I'm just very happy, is all. I love camping!" He said. The police pup - a Belgian Malinois - named Duke narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"We all do. I love the stars!" Everest said.

"I love being outdoors." Rocky said.

"And I love the marshmallows." Rubble said, making everyone laugh. As soon as they reached the camping site, the pups started hop off the Paw Patroller and started to get their things. Before Marshall could, however, Duke pulled him to the side.

"Marshall, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked. Marshall gulped.

Marshall and Duke's relationship was a bit...complex, if Marshall could describe it. Being one of the founders of PAW Patrol, Duke had taken his role a tad bit more serious than Marshall, and had aced the training course of a police pup with flying colors. Marshall had a bit more troubled with his own, and in seeing that, Duke had taken it upon himself to train Marshall to fit the role of a fire pup. Marshall was grateful for that, but outside of work, Duke was just...not a fun pup to be around. He was more of a loner, if anything, and games like tag or tug-of-war didn't entice him much. When the PAW Patrol team started getting bigger, Duke began to reluctantly spend time with them. He had never gone out of his way to spend time with Marshall though.

"Er, yeah, I know." He said, smiling at the bigger pup. Duke just tilted his head.

"So you know if you're hiding something, I will find out, right?" He asked, and Marshall couldn't stop himself from freezing on the spot. When the spotted dog didn't say anything, Duke got up. "Your secret is yours to keep. But if, for some reason, this secret puts you or anyone else in danger, I will immediately respond and report it to Ryder. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Duke. I understand." Marshall said. With that, Duke walked away and Marshall, slowly but surely, following after him.

The pups had spent most of their time playing and exploring when the sun had eventually gone down, and the moon began to rise. Around the campfire, they told stories about their newest adventures, their silly moments, and enjoying their treats. All the while, Marshall continued to look out in the forest, only listening to his friends with one ear. This behavior didn't go unnoticed by some of his friends.

"Marshall, are you sure you're okay? You aren't talking very much." Everest said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, and you keep staring out into the woods. What's up, buddy?" Rocky asked, nudging Marshall with his shoulder. Marshall just shook his head.

"I'm fine, I promise. I might actually hit the hay earlier than I suspected. Goodnight guys." Marshall said. The pups mutter their 'goodnight's just as Marshall climbed into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Hours started to pass when Marshall open his eyes, and found most of the pups asleep, fire out. Getting up from his bag, he quietly tiptoed around the site and began running down the hill. What he didn't notice was Duke sitting on top the hill, watching.

"Chase? Chassse? It's me, Marshall. Where are you?" Marshall whispered as he walked around the forest. Suddenly, there was rustling noise. "Chase?"

"Yeah, it's me." A voice called out, just as the werepuppy stepped out of the bush and shaking off the leaves. "Sorry about that. Saw a bunch of hikers getting too close to my den, so I had to take care of that. I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"No, no, I just got up, actually," Marshall smiled. "So, are you going to take me to your pack?"

"If you're ready. The pack can't wait to meet you too." Chase said.

"You told them about me?" 

"Kind of had to. Didn't want one of our members to come and bother you and your friends every time you came camping, now, do we?" Chase asked as he and Marshall began walking up north and further away from the site. Meanwhile, Duke narrowed his eyes at them and began to follow.

"So, can you tell me how you guys came to be? According to the legend, the first ever werepuppy had been created when drops of moon water touched a regular wolf pup." Marshall said which caused Chase to choke.

"You actually believe that?" He asked, looking over at the Dalmatian with an incredulous look. Shrinking slightly on himself, Marshall gave the werepuppy a half grin.

"I mean...no one has _seen _a werepuppy to either confirm or deny this." He said.

"And yet, here I am." Chase smirked, causing Marshall to giggle. "In any case, no. Surprise, surprise, that's just a myth. I think what actually happened was that our DNA got mutated. I don't know how or why or by what, but apparently, some of us are genetically coded to become werepuppies." 

"Some of you?"

"Not all wolf pups become werepuppies." Chase said.

"Oh. That makes sense," Marshall nodded. "So then, you...?"

"Yep. I was one of the lucky ones and had my DNA mutated. Then again, both of my parents are werepuppies so it only make sense that they would breed another werepup." Chase said, shrugging his shoulders. "Being a werepuppy isn't any different from being a wolf. We still hunt, we still play, we still have pack hierarchy. And we still don't like intruders." The fanged grin Chase gave him caused shivers to go up Marshall's spine. "Nothing's really changed except we're a lot bigger and stronger than wolves and regular pups/dogs. Can't say there isn't anything I disliked." Then Chase paused in his walking, causing Marshall to stop too. "Which reminds me. Marshall, if anyone ask, just say you're my friend and nothing more, got it?"

"I...okaaaay...?" Marshall raised an eyebrow, not quite sure of what Chase was getting at. Before Chase could say anything, another voice spoke up.

"Hey! It's Chase! And he's got his intended mate with him!"

Suddenly there was a bunch of yips, howls, and talking as the two looked up to see some other werepuppies staring down at them from up top of a mountain, near the openings of a cave. "Well, come on! Introduce us to your mate, Chase!"

"He is not my mate!" Chase yelled back, ears folding back as a blush came across his face. For the most part, Marshall was pretty speechless, as well as blushing.

"...Oh."

The two soon made their way up to the den where Chase's pack is, and Marshall was soon crowded by many werepuppies, all of them sticking their noses all over the poor pup's body.

"I've never seen a regular pup before! Do you all have spots?"

"Kind of short for a pup, ain't he?"

"Please don't make him feel bad about being a pup. It can't be helped."

"What's that thing around his neck? Does it hurt him? Can he breathe? Is he being controlled?"

"He smells nice. Not quite fertilize yet, so maybe fertility in another year or two?"

"I like his blue eyes! Chase, you did good on your mate selection!"

"I cannot wait to see the cross between a werepuppy and a regular puppy! I bet the babies would be so cute!"

"If Chase intends on being the next Alpha, would that mean his mate will be our mother?"

"Cassie will be so disappointed."

"Quiet!" Yelled a stern voice over the crowd, causing the werepups to quiet down. Separating, the werepups made room for the biggest werepuppy (more like weredog) in the pack, fur black as coil with silver eyes. Looking at Chase and Marshall, the Alpha bowed his head. "Forgive my members, little one, it seems they all forgot their manners. My name is Alfred, I'm the leader and the Alpha of this pack. I humbly welcome you."

With a nervous laugh, Marshall bowed his head back.

"T-thanks, but there's really no need for that. I just wanted to see Chase's family, since he told me about you being hunted? I'm really sorry."

A snort was heard from the far back.

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing we, werepuppies, can handle." A brown werepuppy said, smirking. There were mutters of agreement around just as Alfred picked his head up again.

"Humans gave us a lot of trouble than what we were expecting, but it is as Sev has said - we are handling it accordingly, and so far, none of us has been captured." He said.

"That's good to know. The name's Marshall, by the way." Marshall said. Once more, a small growl was heard and most looked up to see it was the brown werepuppy again, Sev.

"Marshall. That's a soft name for a soft pup." He said, but the way he eyed Marshall made the Dalmatian uncomfortable. Seeing this, Chase sent out a warning growl, blocking Marshall with his body, eyes straight at Sev. There were a few mutters and squeaks about how Chase was being a good mate, causing Marshall to blush again.

"Sev, don't be a perv. You know Chase will tear you to shreds if you lay a paw on his friend." Another werepuppy next to him say.

"It's not like nobody else was thinking it."

"Sev!"

Rolling his eyes, Chase encouraged Marshall go into the den with the rest of them. Marshall looked at him, a bit unsure, but followed along anyway. That's when Chase started to turn away.

"We were being followed," Chase said to Alfred. "He didn't seem threatening. He may actually be Marshall's friend, since I can smell him on him. Still, better safe than sorry."

"Indeed. Your parents taught you well." Alfred said. "Go. I'll make sure Sev or any other werepuppies behave while you're gone."

With that, Chase began hiking back down the mountain.


End file.
